Two of Everything
Story Four Arms charges into an army of Vilgax’s robots, punching them away with ease. The robots open fire at him, the lasers bouncing off his skin. Four Arms: Really, Vilgax? This all that you’ve got? You’re slipping. Vilgax is standing on the other side of the robots, with a crooked smile. Vilgax: If you want to be destroyed, Ben Tennyson, then I will be happy to oblige. Vilgax runs in, knocking the robots away as he goes. Four Arms claps his hands, creating a shockwave that knocks the robots at Vilgax. Vilgax swats them aside, as Four Arms advances, the two ready to exchange fists. Vilgax punches through Four Arms, him going tumbling back. Four Arms reverts, as Ben rolls along the ground like a log. Ben: Oh, man! That hurt! Uh-oh! A robot is standing over him, pointing a blaster at him. Ben sits up and rolls out of the way of a blaster shot, as more robots advance, blasters prepared. Ben activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down. He transforms into Swampfire, who is in his new, blossomed form. His skin is light green as he’s more muscular, his head being red, orange and yellow resembling a flame. His hands are now colored black, with four yellow claws and a yellow hole to unleashed his fire powers. He has six red horns with yellow spots, two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder, and a green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. He now has a large collar raised up around his neck. Swampfire: Let’s see how you handle this! Swampfire swings his arm up to the sky, as several plants grow out of the ground, destroying the robots by him. Swampfire is hidden in the plants, as Vilgax draws his sword, the energy blade forming. Vilgax: Hide all you want. You still don’t have the power to defeat me. Vilgax walks forward, as he hacks his way through the plants. The way is opened, as Swampfire releases a powerful fire blast, burning Vilgax away, him flying back. Swampfire forms a thorn whip, and whips it at Vilgax, wrapping it around his leg. Swampfire pulls Vilgax back in, him scowling as he gets ready to punch Swampfire. Swampfire blasts him with fire again, charring Vilgax’s body. Vilgax drops to the ground, as Swampfire raises his hand. Plant vines entangle Vilgax, preventing him from moving. Swampfire: You forget who you’re dealing with? I’m Ben Tennyson. I’ll always be around to defeat you. The entire area goes pitch black, all light vanishing. Swampfire holds his hand out, creating a flame to let there be light. Swampfire: Nice try, Vilgax. But it won’t be enough to stop me! Swampfire sees the outline of a sword, slicing through an area in front of him. Swampfire brazenly steps towards Vilgax, as Vilgax grabs his head, squeezing and crushing it. He then lifts and slams Swampfire into the ground, then hammers his arms into Swampfire’s chest. Swampfire releases a gasp from the collision, as the fire goes out, the world going dark. Vilgax: I don’t know what freed me, and I don’t really care. As long as I get the chance to pound you in and take the Omnitrix for myself! A sphere of light illuminates through the darkness, blinding Vilgax. The sphere crashes into Vilgax, knocking him off. Swampfire reverts, as the world stays illuminated. John walks in, holding Oathkeeper, and offers Ben a hand. Ben: Heh. So we meet again. Ben takes his hand, as John helps pull Ben to his feet. John: You always need saving, don’t you? Ben: Hey, I was handling myself just fine! John: Agreed. If it was just Vilgax, I would’ve let you handle it. Ben: So you’re after the guy who turned the lights off. John: Good catch. Vilgax: You again. John and Ben turn, seeing Vilgax standing back up. Vilgax: I never did get the chance to repay you for our last encounter. John: Don’t worry about it. You won’t get the chance to this time either. Vilgax charges in, as John parries his sword with Oathkeeper, twisting his foot. A wind sphere spins around him, as John spins with it, the force disarming Vilgax, the wind cutting him, and the slamming of Oathkeeper into his stomach launching him back. Ben activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down. Crashhopper: Crashhopper vs. Vilgax? Not the ideal choice. John: Maybe not on his own. You get dizzy easy? Crashhopper: I don’t think I like the sound of that. John transforms into Gravattack, as he curls up into a planetary sphere. Crashhopper gets caught in Gravattack’s orbit. He spins around, lying flat, resembling a missile. Gravattack spins Crashhopper faster and faster, until it is simply a blurry green ring circling Gravattack. Crashhopper: (Woozily) Hurry up! Gravattack fires Crashhopper, him being a blur when fired. Vilgax holds his ground, when the impact from Crashhopper’s collision makes him lose his breath, the inertia transferring and Vilgax being blasted backwards, while Crashhopper is repelled in the opposite direction. Crashhopper tries to stand, but walks in a circle, completely disoriented from the attack. Crashhopper: Real, dizzy. Crashhopper falls to the ground, reverting. Vilgax soars over the ground as he continues to fly further back from the attack, when a Corridor of Darkness opens. Without say, he shoots through it, as it closes. Gravattack walks up to Ben, his eyes squinted as he watches Vilgax disappear. Ben: (Woozily) Is it over? Gravattack: Hardly. Someone took Vilgax away. Ben: (Woozily) Who would do that? Gravattack: Think about it. Who would think that Vilgax would be a decent partner? Ben’s face scrunches up, displeased with the thought. Ben: Vilgax. So self absorbed. End Scene Vilgax moans, waking up from the attack. He stands on concrete, as Vilgax in a red and black organic suit stands over him. Ben’s Vilgax: What an interesting development. Another me. John’s Vilgax: Yes. And I’ve developed a power beyond John. (He holds his fist up, which is encased with darkness.) If the two of us were to combine the darkness, Ben’s Vilgax: We can overwhelm the two heroes. John’s Vilgax: And take the ultimate power once and for all! Ben’s Vilgax: And what would that be? John’s Vilgax: Oh, something extraordinary. Whatever it is the Intellectuary is after, I will take it from his cold, dead hands. (He offers his hand.) Do we have a partnership? Ben’s Vilgax takes the hand, darkness transferring over to him. Ben’s Vilgax: Partnership. The darkness envelops Vilgax, as he gains a blue and black organic suit around himself. The two Vilgaxes laugh, when the ground shifts underneath them. They look down, seeing it had broken from concrete to sand. A sand pit traps them, as Desert Storm’s head pops out. Red Vilgax: John! Desert Storm: Come on, Vilgax. Did you really think I would forget about you? It took some time to trace you again, but I managed. Blue Vilgax swings his fist, a shockwave of darkness breaking the air, blasting Desert Storm’s face partially off. It reforms, as Desert Storm gives off a large smile. Desert Storm: Nice try. Ben! You ready?! Ben stands at the top of the sand pit, slapping down the Omnitrix. He turns into Echo Echo, as he multiplies, clones going all around the sand pit. Echo Echos: Ready and willing! Desert Storm’s head dives back into the sand, as the Echo Echo clones all fire their sonic screams, unleashing the wall of sound. The Vilgaxes are trapped, as they cover their ears, the pain and discomfort written on their faces. Red Vilgax extends his arm, creating a Corridor of Darkness around them, the two disappearing. Echo Echo stops the attack, the clones looking around for Vilgax. Echo Echo: Running, Vilgax? I always knew you were a coward. Two dark energy auras fall from the sky, crashing down on opposite sides of the pit, destroying a clone. The two then dash along the edge of the pit, destroying the clones. One clone hops out of the way before being struck, as that aura stops the attack, revealing it to be Blue Vilgax. He twists his fist, changing the direction of his body, then charges again in a dark aura. Echo Echo splits into two, dodging the attack, and firing sonic screams. Blue Vilgax swings his arm, the dark aura forming like a shield, blocking the attack. Desert Storm shoots several sand bullets, large balls of condensed sand at Red Vilgax. Red Vilgax uses the dark aura to deflect them, then teleports away. Vilgax comes crashing down like a meteor, crashing directly into the center of the pit. The sand is blown back, as Desert Storm’s main body forms in its entirety. Red Vilgax dashes in, and cuts Desert Storm’s side with a darkness blade. Desert Storm howls in pain, as sand forms under Red Vilgax, exploding like a geyser, launching him up. Vilgax floats in the air, as Desert Storm reverts, John holding his side. John: That actually hurt. Red Vilgax: Yes. I plan on killing you. Once and for all. Red Vilgax teleports in front of John, swinging his blade. John summons Oathkeeper in time to parry it, but the Keyblade goes flying out of his hand. John releases a burst of air from his feet, pushing himself backwards. John transforms into Rumble Knuckles, as he summons Oathkeeper and Rustic, skidding them against each other. Rumble Knuckles: In that case, let’s rumble. Rumble Knuckles jumps into the air, a wind trail following him, his dreadlocks catching it to glide through the air. Red Vilgax flies after him, as he swings his blade. Rumble Knuckles repels his attacks with clashes with his swords, the two hacking away at each other. Red Vilgax teleports behind Rumble Knuckles, him kicking his foot to release wind to glide forward to dodge. He arcs around, gliding at Red Vilgax with both Keyblades crossed as they collide with Red Vilgax. Ben runs from Blue Vilgax, who chases after him with a dash with his dark aura. Ben activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Humungousaur. Humungousaur spins around, punching Blue Vilgax in the face, knocking him away. Blue Vilgax catches himself, ready for more. Humungousaur: Finally! The Omnitrix gives me the guy I want! Humungousaur charges at Blue Vilgax, who dashes at Humungousaur. The two exchange fists, landing past each other. Humungousaur’s expression is in pain, while Blue Vilgax is panting heavily. His dark aura fades, as Humungousaur touches his hands to the ground, pushing off so he flies backwards into Vilgax, him gasping in surprise from the backwards tackle. Humungousaur squishes Vilgax into the ground on his stomach, then rolls off, making it to his feet. Humungousaur: (Panting) Had enough? Blue Vilgax: (Groaning) It takes considerable control to maintain this level of power. Vilgax! Red Vilgax and Rumble Knuckles are deadlocked, the rushing wind pushing Rumble Knuckles into Red Vilgax. Red Vilgax looks down, scoffing at the sight. Red Vilgax: Unable to handle that weakling. Disgraceful. Rumbles Knuckles: As my power grows, you have to grow to match it. We are similar in the fact that we want to outdo the other. Red Vilgax: Bah! Red Vilgax teleports away, Rumble Knuckles forced forward from the wind, him having to flip to stop his momentum. Red Vilgax lands in front of Humungousaur, holding his palm out. It releases dark energy, blasting Humungousaur back, reverting him. Ben: Ugh. Oh, man. Red Vilgax looks at Blue Vilgax, his face full of disgust. Red Vilgax: Get up. You’re a disgrace to our name. Blue Vilgax stands, returning the scowl at Red Vilgax. Blue Vilgax: Well, excuse me for not being at your level of perfection. I have yet to tap into the full extent of my new power. Red Vilgax walks next to Blue Vilgax, grabbing his hand. The two glow with a dark aura, growing stronger than ever. Ben activates the Omnitrix, transforming into Feedback. Feedback: Let’s turn up the power here! The Vilgaxes dash at Feedback, as Feedback catches the aura with his hands, struggling to hold it. He plugs his antenna plugs into the aura, draining it partially. The Vilgaxes continue to push, as the dark aura continues to grow. Feedback releases the dark energy from the plug on his tail, allowing him to keep taking it in. Feedback looks exhausted, as he drops to one knee, barely holding them back. Blue Vilgax: Even you can’t persevere forever! An ancient, enchanted song echoes, being in an alto tone, the highest of the male pitch. Feedback glows with a teal aura, invigorating him. Feedback stands back up, succeeding in pushing back against the Vilgaxes dark aura. Red Vilgax: Impossible! This weakling shouldn’t be able to resist our combined power like this! Huh? Red Vilgax looks, seeing Guardian Angel hovering right above the ground, singing as the teal aura is around his head. His eyes are closed, as he continues to sing. Feedback releases the energy so it misses Guardian Angel, as Vilgax grins. Red Vilgax: So, that’s the key. I can never leave you alone, can I, John Smith? Blue Vilgax: He is defenseless! We should strike now! Red Vilgax: No, wait! Blue Vilgax lets go of Red Vilgax’s hand, splitting to the side, as he dashes at Guardian Angel. Red Vilgax groans as he struggles to push back against Feedback, who is succeeding in overpowering him. Blue Vilgax: Die! Blue Vilgax approaches Guardian Angel, whose ears twitch. Guardian Angel gracefully drops down to his knees, having hovered down sideways, causing Blue Vilgax to go to the side of him. Guardian Angel swings his right arm out, summoning Oathkeeper that cuts through Blue Vilgax and his aura as he passes. Vilgax groans in pain, as he crashes down, injured. Feedback: Get, lost! Feedback releases a powerful electric blast, finally repelling Red Vilgax. Red Vilgax lands on one knee, his aura having faded away. Feedback pants, as he reverts. Ben: Had (pants) enough? Red Vilgax: Yes. I think I have. Congratulations. You have succeeded in nothing but delaying my plans of killing John Smith once and for all. Red Vilgax disappears in a Corridor of darkness, as Ben sighs with relief, dropping to his knees. Guardian Angel flaps his way over to Ben, singing the Galdr of Vigor again, the teal aura revitalizing Ben. Ben looks at himself with surprise, and stands up. Ben: Wow. I feel like I haven’t even fought. That form is awesome! Guardian Angel: But not good at fighting opponents. If I couldn’t summon a sword, then I’d have no way to fight back. Strictly a support alien. Blue Vilgax: No! I refuse to accept the fact that I’ve lost! Guardian Angel and Ben turn, seeing Blue Vilgax stand, the darkness healing his wound. Blue Vilgax: So what if the other one isn’t here?! I can annihilate you all by myself! Guardian Angel: Ready? Ben: (Activating the Omnitrix) Totally. Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Whampire. Guardian Angel shifts into Ultimate Shocksquatch, as he swings his fist, it forming into a large lightning fist. Vilgax forms an aura to block it, but he is still electrocuted from it. Whampire flies at Vilgax, tackling him and knocking him back. Whampire grabs on and does a handstand, swinging his leg down in an axe kick, striking Vilgax in the shoulder. Vilgax forms a dark energy fist, swinging it at Whampire. Whampire dodges, and then bites down on the fist, sucking in the darkness. Vilgax: Ugh! Disgusting! Get, off me! Vilgax kicks Whampire off, as Whampire hisses, smacking his lips. Whampire: Don’t you know? I’m a creature of the darkness here, and your energy tastes so good. Ultimate Shocksquatch’s lower body is a lightning tornado, as he swirls in, punching Vilgax several times, lightning sparking each time. Vilgax jumps back then forward, ramming Ultimate Shocksquatch with a dark aura. Ultimate Shocksquatch breaks his entire body into lightning, Vilgax going through him. He’s spellbound, when Whampire kicks him again, then grabs him. Whampire: Now, look into my eyes! Swirls form in Whampire’s eyes, Vilgax staring into them. He begins to become hypnotized, when Whampire reverts. Vilgax shakes his head, snapping out of it. Ben: Oh, man! Not now! Vilgax gets ready to hammer his arms into Ben, as a giant lightning fist strikes him from above, the voltage level at its max. Vilgax is smashed into the ground, frozen by paralysis. Vilgax: (Statically) No. I will not lose. Ultimate Shocksquatch reverts, as he summons Oathkeeper. He jabs Vilgax, releasing a pulse of light. The light vanquishes the darkness inside Vilgax, cleansing him. John: There we go. He shouldn’t be as big a problem for you. Ben: I don’t know. Something’s missing. Ah! Ben activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He turns into Big Chill, as he uses his ice breath, freezing Vilgax’s body. Big Chill reverts, Ben clasping and wiping his hands off each other. Ben: There we go! Can never be too careful. John: I guess so. Well, take care. Ben: You’re leaving? John: We’re one Vilgax short. Plus, I’ve got another villain I need to defeat. Ben: In that case, take him out. John smiles and nods, as he walks off. Characters * John Smith * Ben Tennyson Villains * Vilgax ** Red Vilgax ** Blue Vilgax Aliens By Ben * Four Arms * Swampfire (Blossomed form) * Crashhopper * Echo Echo * Humungousaur * Feedback * Whampire * Big Chill (cameo) By John * Gravattack * Desert Storm * Rumble Knuckles * Guardian Angel * Ultimate Shocksquatch Trivia * Vilgax makes his return, uniting with his counterpart from Dimension 10. * The organic suits are based off the suits of darkness in Kingdom Hearts. Red Vilgax's is based off Vanitas', while Blue Vilgax's is based off Riku's. * This is the first time that Swampfire appears in its Blossomed form in any Earth-68 media. ** This isn't counting Time to Duel Part 1, where Swampfire's Blossomed form was used in an alien fusion, specifically Swampmutt. * Gravattack is the only canon alien John uses. * Guardian Angel reveals the ability to sing the Galdr of Vigor, being able to revitalize allies. ** Guardian Angel also shows it can fight when having other weapons like the Keyblade. * We haven't seen the last of Red Vilgax ... Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc